Bruises
by kiap kiap
Summary: When Mr Lancer points out Danny's bruises, everything he knew fell apart. With the CPS, now, involved, convinced he was abused, he blamed it on Vlad who had a recent string of bad moods...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I know I have other stories to be focusing on but I had to get this out of my head. Aahhh...Baby Steps' next chapter is currently in works. And, the World of Weirdos would be typed out after this. Danny and Dash friendship. No slash.

Bruises

Unprofessional Writer

Late. It was no different as he came late as always. Mr Lancer clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he saw Danny walk into class, his head bowed. Ever since...his accident, he was different. Danny used to be a cheerful, bright student with decent grades. Even if he might not be as smart as his sister, Mr Lancer was sure he had a bright future ahead of him.

And then, the direction changed all of a sudden as if he had changed into a completely different person. He was late, his grades dropped drastically and he was often found sleeping in class. However, the last few months, everything was different. He did not seem like the irresponsible student. He appeared to class injured. He was skinnier than usual and there was a bruise, hidden beneath his sleeves. Some would just brush it off as boys being boys but there was something different.

He looked exhausted, dark bags lined below his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lancer," Danny's voice rung breaking him out of his trance. It was a very practiced sentence by Danny.

"Sit," Mr Lancer shook his head. Danny looked surprised, he would usually give him detention but Mr Lancer had something else in mind.

After what seemed like ages, Mr Lancer said, "Mr Fenton. We are having a chat after school,"

Danny did not reply, instead he gave him a small nod as he sat down, setting his bag down.

"Today, we aren't going to have any lessons. Free period so you can do your own revision," Mr Lancer said, as he opened Prince and Pauper book. Throughout the period, he noticed Danny's head was down, snoring softly. Sam and Tucker did not bother him much as they exchanged hushed whispers, pointing to Danny's bruise he noticed and a cut. He noticed it now. It was cleverly hidden under his sleeves of the arm without the bruise.

Was something going on at home?

Mr Lancer had met Danny's parents to discuss about his sister's excellent grades and to discuss her future career. Danny's father was a childish and over-cheerful man while his mother was strong and loving. They seemed friendly enough and it was very rare that they were the one hurting him. Perhaps, it was someone else.

Mr Lancer shook his head as he sent glances towards the boy. Something was up.

DPDPDP

"Mr Lancer," A small voice started, Danny peeked through the door to see Mr Lancer, his nose inside a book.

"Come in,"

Without another door, he slowly opened the door. He could feel his steps getting heavier and heavier as he walked over to the chair, his heart pounded on his chest, waiting to be addressed by the overweight teacher.

"Mr Fenton," It wasn't the disapproving tone he had always used, instead there was a hint of worry mixed within as he looked at Danny. Danny shrunk in his chair, avoiding Mr Lancer's gaze.

"Am I in trouble?" Danny managed to force out those words out of his throat as he felt everything caving in on him.

"No," was what Mr Lancer replied.

Danny cocked his head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"Daniel. You are not in trouble. We are having this chat simply because I want to know on your life outside school?" Mr Lancer replied calmly.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine and dandy," Danny chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Daniel, listen, something's clearly going on. Look at yourself, bruises, cuts, lack of sleep, skipping deadlines?" Mr Lancer started, "Daniel, something's clearly going on at home. It's not healthy,"

"Mr Lancer, I h-handed in my assignment today and… the bruises and cuts are because...I fell," Danny finished lamely, He felt hot under his collar, he twiddled with his fists nervously.

"Daniel, the bruises and cuts looked like someone did them to you. Abuse isn't a game, Daniel," Mr Lancer stated firmly, coming to the point.

Danny didn't reply.

"It need not necessarily be your parents, Daniel. It could be someone else outside," Mr Lancer continued.

Danny's eyes darted from side to side, wishing that he hadn't come to this meeting.

"Is someone abusing you?" Mr Lancer asked, green eyes locked with sapphire. And, Mr Lancer did not expect what happened next.

Danny dashed out of the room, leaving the teacher dumbfounded.

DPDPDP

Danny dashed out of Mr Lancer's office as fast as he could, not wanting to go back ever again. His parents did not abuse him. They were too nice to do that. He did not know how to reply. At that moment, his anxiety had to catch up, Great!

"Danny! You okay?" Danny stopped in tracks to look at his two best friends, Sam and Tucker looking at him worriedly.

Danny stopped, turning to his friends but did not reply.

"Are you okay, dude?" Tucker asked. Danny calmed down.

"I-I'm fine. Just that Mr Lancer asked whether I was abused and instead of replying, I ran," Danny replied, avoiding his friend's concerned gazes.

"Oh my ghost, Danny!" Sam started, "What if he call the CPA?"

"Child Protection Services?" Tucker started, " I know you are going through a hard time since the ghost attacks increased and you are late up at night, trying to contain them but this could cause some considerable amount of trouble,"

"I know, Tuck…" Danny murmured, running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's hope he just doesn't do that," Sam said.

Danny nodded.

DPDPDP

"Danny? You alright?" Danny heard his sister's voice ring outside his room.

"Come in, Jazz," Danny replied nonchalantly, the red-headed girl walked in and sat next to him.

"What happened? Mr Lancer told him you ran away when he asked you whether you were abused at home," Jazz started.

"Lancer told you?" Danny perked up and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"Yea…" Jazz replied, her eyes locked against Danny.

Danny did not reply, he pursed his lips, frowning slightly.

"Danny?"

"Mhmmm…"

"You okay?"

"I guess," Danny trailed off, avoiding his sister's gaze.

"If you need to talk, I'll be there for you," Jazz replied, ruffling his hair.

"I know but I just need fresh air," Danny replied, standing up.

DPDPDP

Danny was flying through the Amity Park skyline, the ghost activity was exceptionally quiet that day. Danny pursed his lips, he could see the adults streaming out of the bus at the bus stop, eager to return home. The sun's rays faded as the street lamps flickered to life, Danny found himself in the old swing at the park, rocking back and forth slowly, his blue eyes darting from side to side, just to check for any sign of danger nearby.

Sighing softly, he observed the trees, he could spot a few birds cuddled in the nest, he glanced at his watch as he transformed into his ghost form as he flew up to the sky to make his way back to Fenton Work. However, Murphy had other plans. Blue mist slipped out his lips, fogging his view below. He could make out a blue-skinned ghost smirking.

Danny gasped, his arms clenched, lighting up with green energy.

"Daniel…" Vlad started, dark pink energy swirling within his fist.

"Plasmius," Danny spat, his facial features contorted into a look of disgust.

Vlad just smirked, his fists clenched tighter and the next move, he shot at Danny as the white-haired teen was flung back, he landed on a brick wall as he slid down. He sent a blast of his own that slowed Vlad down a bit as Danny got back in the air and delivered a kick towards the older man.

"Tut tut, Little Badger," Vlad started, making a rather disapproving clicking noise," you know it's disrespectful to kick your elders,"

"Like, you deserve it," Danny spat angrily, his eyes glowed intensely, lighting his features eerily.

Vlad was not deterred. Danny headed head first but only to be held by Vlad, his grip tightened around his neck, but not tight enough to choke him. Danny stared straight into Vlad's unnerving red eyes. Danny swallowed hardly, he looked around for a way to escape.

"Sorry, Daniel…," Vlad started, a strange satisfaction lit up his features," Funny, joke-around Vlad is not here,"

Danny gasped, phasing out of the man's grip, Vlad grinned maliciously as Danny started to soar higher, his eyes desperately looking for the neon green sign that he grew familiar too.

"Ahah!" Danny mumbled to himself triumphantly. Danny turned behind to see the man still flying towards him. Using his last burst of energy, Danny zoomed towards his room window, phasing into it and changing back, he sighed in relief, knowing that he was out of bounds.

"Danny...someone's here to see you," The muffled voice of his mother was heard from behind his locked door.

A/N: Ehhh? Is this okay? I would love some critique too but it has to be constructive. I would like to cut swearing and please review :)))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny knew he messed up last time, he had accidentally struck a nerve. The man at least attacked him once a week and tried to kill his father once month. All because, he wanted him to become his son. He swore that the man was trying to make him surrender now.

"Danny, someone's here to see you," His mother said, frowning slightly.

Danny sighed, running his finger through his hair, he could feel his footsteps getting heavier as he walked down, his mother had a worried look etched into her features. Danny's heart stopped as he saw two men and a woman standing, looking at him.

Danny's mouth went dry like in a desert, Danny's eyes darted from side to side. The three of them exchanged sympathetic glances and motioned him to take a seat.

What was happening. What the shit was happening? Danny's heart started to pound faster, Danny inhaled sharply, his hands rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, it's okay, we are not here to hurt you," The women started softly. She was a rather petite women clad in a orange sweater and a skirt. Danny stared and blinked blankly, he sighed to himself.

"Your English Teacher called us," The tanner of the men started, "He told us about your situation and we are here to help you. I'm Scott,"

"Lee," The other man, who had an Asian vibe towards him, grinned.

"Alexandra," The woman replied.

Danny nodded and opened his mouth but decided against it. Maddie turned to Jack and pursed her lips, forming a thin line.

"We are here to help you," Scott said. Danny released a breath shakily.

"Y-Yeah," Danny nodded, forcing smile. They are definitely going to blame everything on my parents while I act like a damsel in distress. Why? Why did Lancer had to call the CPS. It is not like he asked for it. He was fine on his own and now, this shit.

"We are just here to protect you from whatever that is hurting you," Lee said, determined. Danny shook his head.

"Y-You aren't going to blame my p-parents, r-right?" Danny asked shakily, his fists curled into balls.

"It depends on who is the person who is hurting you," Alexandra replied pursing her lips, forming a thin line.

"Before we start investigating we have to investigate what exactly is causing your injuries," Scott said.

"And, how exactly will you do that?" Jazz asked, she looked up from her book.

"Daniel will have go through a medical examination,"Lee replied. Jazz raised her eyebrows.

Danny swallowed hard, his blue eyes darting from one side to the another, his heart rate picked up slightly.

"S-so, are there any other procedures?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeah, we would have to move you to a holding home until we can determine who caused your injuries,"Alexandra replied.

"C-Can I stay at my friend's house?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not really, you see, we have to send you to someone whom you aren't familiar with as it could be anyone who is hurting you," Lee explained.

Danny groaned softly, hoping this would not end bad.

* * *

Danny breathed hard, his fingers shaking slightly. The past week had been rough. They just had to send him to a medical examination so they can help him. He was alright _dealing with all the shit on his own. He regretted running out of Lancer's room like that. Now, they had determined all the injuries were because of someone and not those out-of-the-world excuses he would often give._

Danny walked into to school, he stared at the building, sighing. Another day of school, let's hope Lancer does not follow. With that thought shoved away, Danny walked in, his fingers tangled together, he chewed on the back of his lips as he walked into the building to get ready for the day. The lessons were mostly blurr, he felt tired. The teachers kept calling on of him but never gave him a punishment, knowing of his circumstances. His mind was hazy as Miss Craig was explaining something about the World War 2. His eyes wandered to the windows, that was next to the school's yard were he could see some students having Lunch.

Speaking of Lunch, Danny could hear the school bell ring, he quickly stuffed all the materials into his bag as he bolted out of the room to the cafeteria to meet up with Sam and Tucker whose period before Lunch was _Art._

Danny waved to the two who were arguing about something. It was not an unusual sight to see them bicker since they were always on the opposite ends of the spectrum _Sam was vegan, Tucker was meat. Sam was rich, Tucker was not that rich. Sam is serious, Tucker is all jokes. And ultimately, Tucker was good at art while Sam was not. While, he admit, Sam could draw at least to the level to just pass art, Tucker, however, was an extraordinaire._ He happened to be one of the best artists. Unfortunately, it did not gain him much popularity. Danny, often, teased that Tucker did not join art club. However, Tucker stated that he just did not want to.

"Hey, dude, it wasn't too rough, was it?" Tucker asked softly.

"Lancer called the CPS," Danny replied, he could feel his anxiety rise.

" _Ouch_ ," Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"Danny, you should not have run out like that," Sam chided, her voice low.

"I know, I messed up," Danny mumbled, staring at his lap.

"It's messed up, I know but we can ask Clockwork to help us fix the mistake," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker…" Danny and Sam said, warningly. Tucker shrunk and stuffed his mouth with the leftover meatloaf his mother had re-warmed and packed for him today.

Sam shook her head and crossed her arms. Tucker tried to look like he never said that. Danny chewed on his lip as he opened his bag where his lunch was and fished out a sandwich. It was silence that filled the air. It was not an awkward one though. Danny found it rather comforting since he was able to process what happened the past few days. It was rough. Not as in, being beat up by ghosts and stuff but being interrogated by Alexandra, Scott and Lee who were trying to get some answers out of him. Well, interrogated would be a rather harsh word but it was more like pestering and begging like those persistent beggars that would knock at your door to get some food in India.

* * *

Last period was English with Lancer. To be honest, it was rather weird to see Lancer look so sympathetic towards him. As the words from the text rolled out of the book, making up some story. He watched whenever the tone changed but none of them were interested. None. Everyone was busy doing their own shit like scrolling through their _Instagram_ or _Snapchat_. _Whatsapping_ each other to see who can spam most or simply throwing paper balls when Mr Lancer's back is turned. Danny stared, trying to make sense of the words but his brain was not making sense. It felt as if a big block of text was thrown towards him. Tucker's head was on the desk, most probably tired as yesterday, Tucker was probably helping out his mother at the bakery. His mother would often shoo him to sleep but sometimes, Tucker was too insistent. His mother would give in occasionally and help him bake cookies. Tucker's mother made the best treats and he loved them. Tucker was like a brother towards him.

Sam was doodling and writing random stuff in her usual cursive that scrawled over the paper. Sam's drawings was not good but at least, she is able to make some sense unlike him, who can't even draw a stick figure. Danny chewed his lip, muttering under his breath as Lancer mentioned _the Great Wall of China (More like the Great Wall of Text)_. Danny could not make out what the story was about, random notes were scribbled on the whiteboards that were related but honestly, they never told him what the question was then, the sound of the intercom was heard.

" _Daniel Fenton to the Principal's office, Daniel Fenton to the Principal's office_ ," A scratchy voice that was unmistakably female.

Danny said as he made eye contact with Lancer.

"You may go, t-take your bags along," Mr Lancer exhaled sharply, gesturing to the door. Danny slung his bag over his shoulder, his copy of _The Great Wall by John Man_ tucked in between his arms.

Danny took in a shaky breath. Dragging himself to the Principal's Office was as if he was wearing a hundred pound cement bricks instead of the converse. Danny neared to a couple of doors to the Principal's Office, he was Alexandra and Lee standing there talking with Principal Ishiyama.

"Principal Ishiyama, _ma'am_ ," Danny cleared his throat, his voice soft," y-you called m-me?"

"Yes, Mr Fenton," Principal Ishiyama nodded, "Mr Lee and Miss Alexandra wanted to discuss about something with you,"

Danny pursed his lip, he felt anxiety creep up his nerves, the bottom of his foot and his palms started to sweat. Danny felt all his saliva had evaporated and his mouth was dry.

"W-What happened?" Danny asked in a raspy voice.

"You see, we have determined your injuries were caused by a human," Lee said.

"But, I'm f-fine," Danny sighed tiredly.

"You have a half-healed, cracked rib. You 15% of your body covered in burns, 20% in bruises, 3-4 sloppily stitched cuts, and lots of other cuts, in which some are still fresh and chances are they can get infected and a poorly dislocated kneecap," Alexandra replied, like she had memorized everything," You call that _okay_!"

Danny shrunk down and pursed his lips tightly. Danny shook his head slowly.

"Okay, kid, but that's not why we are here,"Lee said," We are here to get you into your holding home. After a week of searching, we have found a perfect place for you,"

Danny raised his eyebrows at Lee's enthusiasm.

"The Baxter household," Alexandra grinned. At that moment, Danny felt as if hell broke loose in his head. _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand, Cut! How do ya'll like it? Any improvements? Love all the reviews you had given me. Vlad has an ulterior motive here. He wants Danny to become his son/apprentice and he resorted to the fighting method;) Either way, I left you in a cliffy. Next chapter, we'll see how Danny settles in. Dash has something going on too you know but I'll keep it in a dark. I shall say, I used the word shit sparingly so as to keep it safe for some younger readers who ignored the ratings - ME! And, I myself had experience with the persistent Indian Beggars before so no comments about that**


End file.
